tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Whisperer: Threshold
"Threshold" is the seventh episode of season four of the supernatural drama series Ghost Whisperer and the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by series creator John Gray. It first aired on CBS on Friday, November 14th, 2008. Synopsis Melinda Gordon mourns over her husband Jim Clancy's death. During this period of time, she loses the ability to see or hear ghosts. Jim is outside in ghost form and meets his deceased brother, Dan Clancy, who died while falling off a roof. Dan pleads with Jim to cross over with him into the light. While Jim refuses, Dan crosses over into The Light, where Aiden Clancy, their father, is waiting for them. Melinda then attends Jim's funeral, where Jim's ghost is there. Melinda then spots a ghost, who claims she caused Jim's death. Melinda decides to talk to the ghost and investigate. Ultimate Ghost Whisperer Wiki; Plot as per March 30th, 2015. See that entry's history page for a list of all authors. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Ghost Whisperer was created by John Gray. * This episode is production code number 407. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky Living on June 23rd, 2009. * This episode is included on disc two of the Ghost Whisperer: The Fourth Season DVD collection and disc twenty of the Ghost Whisperer: The Complete Series boxset collection. * Barbara Black, Christina M. Kim, Joanie Woehler Spolidoro, and Armen V. Kevorkian are credited in the end-title credits. * All co-stars in this episode are credited in the end-title credits. * Producer Juanita F. Diana is credited as Juanita Diana Feeney in this episode. * Associate producer Joanie L. Woehler is credited as Joanie Woehler Spolidoro in this episode. * Actor Thomas F. Wilson is credited as Tom Wilson in this episode. * This is the eleventh episode of Ghost Whisperer with series creator John Gray as a director. It is his second and final episode from season four in this capacity. It is his fourteenth episode of the show as a writer and also his second and final episode from season four in this capacity. His next episode as both a director and a screenwriter is "The Book of Changes". * This is the first appearance of actress Joanna Cassidy in the role of Faith Clancy. In season one, the character was played by Christine Baranski. Allusions * Jim Clancy makes a reference to the Lone Ranger while talking with Eli James. The Lone Ranger is a fictional Western-era adventurer characterized by a black domino mask, a white cowboy hat and a penchant for using silver bullets. * Jim Clancy makes a reference to Dr. Phil. The name applies to both television personality and psychologist Phil McGraw as well as the title of his daytime talk show. Bloopers * Quotes * Melinda Gordon: Maybe she was scared. So scared that her whole life she would never be truly loved. Not completely. Not for really who she was. Maybe now she sees that she was loved in that way. And that it was real. And once you've had that kind of love, it never goes away. It just gets stronger. And it means that she can move on. And so can you. See also External Links * * * * * * "Threshold" at the Ghost Whisperer Wiki References ---- Category:Ghost Whisperer/Season 4 episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer/Episodes Category:2008/Episodes